


First Christmas Together

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, kid!phan, much cute, v platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: PAIRING: Phan (Phil/ Dan)GENRE: kid!Phan, fluffSUMMERY: (In this part) Dan is around 7 months old and Phil is 4 yrs old and gives Dan a little Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a Christmas fic exchange but...  
> (thehiccupingbanana.tumblr.com)

Karen and Linda were best friends all through school and swore they would live close to the other, have a double wedding and make sure their kids got married someday so they would never have a reason to not visit the other. So when there was two houses for sale across from the other, they new they had to get convince their husbands to want the houses as much as they did, and get the houses as soon as possible.

Linda had Phil, then Karen waited a few years before trying to make sure there was an age difference between the two kids where Phil could basically be the like a big brother to Karen’s kid. When Karen did, she had a son and named him Dan and both Karen and Linda still wanted their kids to get married someday. Linda would go over to Karen’s house to help out around the house, hang out with her best friend, and to get Phil become really good friends with Dan.

Phil was getting bored listening to two women catching up and being _girls,_ so he did what he seemed acceptable was try to socialize with the only other boy in the house,“Can I go play with the baby?”

“Phil, he can barley sit up on his own…” Linda replied.

“What if I put him on my lap and show him pictures in a book?”

“Umm…” Linda looked at Karen.

“You know I think we should go check on Dan, he’s been awfully quiet.” Karen said.

As they all walked back to the nursery Phil was practically jumping with joy to play with the baby and not have to listen to girl talk anymore. “Now Phil, Dan is only a little over 7 months so he is still a baby you can’t talk to him and except him to answer you yet. But lets be quiet when we walk in, in case he’s sleeping.” Karen bent down to be eye level with Phil.

“Yes ma'am! I can be quiet. Promise.” Phil smiled.

Karen carefully opened the door to see Dan sleeping clinching onto a little pooh bear stuffed animal. “The precious moments like these.” Karen awwed.

“So I can’t play with him today then?” Phil asked dropping his head.

As if he knew he was being talked about Dan opened his eyes and started crying to let the whole world know of his awakening.

“I’m sorry for waking him up and making him cry Mrs. Karen.” Phil sighed. “I really didn’t mean too.”

“Phil babies wake up and they cry, you didn’t really cause any of it. He hasn’t been fed in a while so that’s probably why he woke up.” Karen soothed. “Linda can you get him to calm down while I go make up his bottle please.”

“Sure thing.” Linda walked up to the crib and picked up Dan, bouncing him a little in her arms calming him down.

“Hi Dan! You don’t me but I’m Phil.” Phil said jumping to see Dan while he was in Linda’s arms, making Dan smile, “Mummy I think he’s laughing at me.” Phil crossed his arms making Dan start to actually laugh. “Seee. He’s laughing at me.”

“You should take that as a compliment Phil. Dan laughs when something makes him happy. So in a way you’re making him happy right now.” Karen walked in taking Dan from Linda’s arms and handing the bottle to Dan letting him hold it himself.

“It’s getting kind of late so I’m gonna say Phil and I should get going back home so we can eat as well and go to bed.” Linda said after a few short moments.

“But it’s only 6!” Phil whined.

“But you need to eat and take a bath.” Linda looked at Phil. “Now tell Mrs. Karen bye.”

“Bye Mrs. Karen.” Phil walked over to Karen and gave her a hug. “And bye Dan. It was nice meeting you.”

Linda and Karen said their goodbyes and left. On the walk home Linda told Phil to go straight to the bath while she made dinner.

“Wait!” Phil stopped, and picked up a rock, “This is the perfect rock.”

“You’re so silly Phil.” Linda laughed.

–

Phil took the fastest bath he’s ever taken and ran back to his room to pull out some washable markers he got for Christmas and got out a black marker and the rock. “Two circles here. One there. And a half circle right here.” Phil put the rock on his desk and took a couple steps backwards. “Perfect. Dan will love this.”

–

The next day, after hours of persuading Linda finally agreed to let Phil go see Dan again. Phil knocked on the door with one hand and held the rock in the other.

“Oh, Phil! What brings you here?” Karen asked upon opening the door.

“I brought Dan a kinda late Christmas present. It’s a pet rock!” Phil smiled holding the rock up so Karen could see it better.

“I see, nut you know Dan is still a baby and can hurt himself with it or try to eat it.”

“I thought about that! We could set it on his dresser, so he can’t reach it.”

“Okay, okay you win. Let’s go give Dan his present.” Karen smiled.

Karen and Phil walked in to the nursery and saw Dan rolling around on his play mat.

“Hey Dan. I made a pet rock for you to have a friend for when break is over and I’m back at Reception.” Phil knelled down too show Dan, making him do grabby hands. “Your mummy said you could get hurt with your pet rock so I’m gonna put it right here on your dresser so you don’t. Merry late Christmas, Dan!” As if knowing what was actually happening, Dan smiled showing a little tooth growing in.”

“Aww Phil that is too sweet.” Karen said. “When does school start back up again?”

“Monday. That’s why I wanted to give Dan the pet rock now.”

“Well that is a very nice thought for you to have. I’m sure Dan loves it.”

As if on cue Dan looked at the rock then Phil. Then the rock, then back at Phil, and let a smile over take his face, with a few giggles coming out as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a different story and then i deleted it bc it was bAD, at least this is a little better. Probably be changing the title.  
> Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays!


End file.
